


What does this mean?

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Jack and Bitty are mentioned, M/M, i don't know how to tag, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack and BItty have come out to the team as a couple, and Kent and Tater have to decide what this news means for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I haven't really shared my writing all that much but I wrote this for Des-Zimbits who wanted a Patater fic. Hopefully you like it! This is my first fic, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in here :)

Bitty had brought them pies after practice. It definitely was not in their meal plan, but nobody could deny Bitty’s pies and cute puppy face of happiness. Jack had an arm around his shoulder, and a little half smile directed at him. Alexei saw Jack and Bitty whispering quietly to each other while everyone had begun tucking into their slices of pie. Alexei could see that Jack was a little tense, but had relaxed when Bitty began rubbing circles on his arm. Jack took a deep breath, before turning to everyone and beginning to speak.  


“I wanted to tell you guys, that Bitty and I are dating, and we hope that you can be as happy for us as we are with each other” Jack gave a timid smile at his team, who had all stopped eating and stared at the couple. A brief moment passed of silence, and then Alexei’s booming voice spoke up.  


“Zimmboni! I always making mistake! Saying you date girl.” He gave Jack a playful glare, and Jack grinned back at him, grateful for Tater’s never failing cheer. Everyone had already began chirping them, telling them how cute they looked together, spitting pie everywhere with how excited they were.  
“We are always gonna support you Jack, because we’re a team, and a team always has each other's backs” Marty gave them a smile after he finished speaking, and a chorus of agreement came from the players. Alexei grinned happily, thinking of his own blond boyfriend who he loved with his whole heart. He suddenly coudn’t wait to get home and skype Kent later that day, to tell him about Jack and Bitty and how in love with each other they looked. After multiple more pieces of pie, and many more thanks and congratulations, everyone eventually left the rink and returned home.  


It was four in the afternoon when Alexei finished his small list of errands, and he mentally did a check of Kenny’s schedule to see if he would be out of practice yet. He decided he would just text him, and determine whether or not he was out of practice based on his response. He shoved his apartment door open and placed the groceries on the kitchen counter, letting his hockey bag slump off his shoulder and onto his marble floors. He quickly put the food away and sat on the couch, promising himself he would put his hockey gear and sweaty jersey away after he skyped Kent. He texted his boyfriend, inquiring about his practice time, and kicked off his shoes, leaning back against the couch’s armrest, reaching for the tv remote and turning on animal planet. Half an hour later, Alexei is receiving a FaceTime from Kenny. He’s quickly accepting the call, trying to turn the tv off, sit up and turn his phone volume up all at the same time. Kent’s beautiful face is filling his phone screen, and Alexei’s small is splitting his face in half as his boyfriend greets him.  


“Hey Baby! I just got back to the house. How was your practice today?” Kent’s caring nature towards Alexei just makes his smile grow in size.  
“You will never guessing what is happen today!” Alexei doesn’t wait for Kenny to respond before he’s talking again. “Zimmboni is dating cute baker Bittle! They are most adorable together. Love each other full of pails!” Kent has a confused expression on his face before he gets it and starts chuckling.  
“Tater do you mean bucket loads?” Kent is still walking around his house while talking, his giggles echoing inside the large space.  
“Yes, yes!” Tater says back enthusiastically. “So I’m thinking.. Maybe is time for us too.” Alexei grows serious when he addresses Kent again. Kent has also lost his playful expression, and Tater watches as he sits down on his red colored couch. Him and Kent had gone shopping together for new furniture last year, Kent complaining that his cream colored couch had too many beer stains on it.  


“Alexei, are you sure? This is pretty big. I mean, I’m happy with the way things are now, but if you want to come out to the team, I’m there Xi.” Alexei sat there in thought for a few moments, thinking about it. Kenny and him had been together for a long time now (two years, 4 months, and 3 weeks, but it's not like Alexei was counting) and he wanted to come out to the team. Maybe not publicly just yet, they still had time, but it would be nice if he could talk about Kent like he wanted to, to gush about how much Kent loved Kit that he dressed her up in little clothing around the holidays, or how Kent looked like a god when the morning light hit his cute sleepy face. Tell them that the only reason Kent went outside in the snow was so that Alexei could make him spicy hot cocoa, and how Kent had the cutest nose scrunch, secretly loved soap operas, and was very picky about his blankets. Kent says it's how they feel against his skin. Alexei thinks about all that, and decides that yes, he to can tell the team how in love he is with his boyfriend  


“Kenny,” He says, smiling, “I’m wanting to tell team how much I love you.” Kent returns his grin and nods.  


“Okay Xi. We’ll tell them when I come out there next month, okay?” Alexei groans good naturedly, throwing his head back and making overly dramatic noises of distress. “But Kenny next month is too far! Team need to know about cute nose scrunch now!” Kent rolls his eyes but his face cracks into a smile.  
“You silly, sappy, ridiculous russian! You better not tell them embarrassing things about me,” Kent gives him a joking glare and stern finger shake, “You can wait until next month!” Alexei lets out a laugh, and Kent joins him with his cute little giggles. They talk for another hour before saying goodbye with promises of more calls the next day, and blowing kisses to each other for another ten minutes before they actually end the video call.  


A month later, Alexei and Kent show up to Morning skate together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
